Computer systems typically involve handling of a multitude of connecting wires for the computer as well as for related devices requiring electric power. Wires and cables are also required for telephone, video and fiber optic devices. The resulting array of wires frequently becomes cumbersome, time consuming and confusing to the user. A solution in the form of improved wiring management, coupled with effective distribution of services for all devices in the system is needed.